


A Boy and His Angel

by oreoyumyum304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoyumyum304/pseuds/oreoyumyum304





	1. Chapter 1

Dad and mom used to tell me Angels are always watching over us. Why weren't they there for my mom? I hug Sam as dad went out on a hunt, it was my job to keep Sammy safe.  
I whisper to Sammy that things will be alright. A glow of some sort appears before me, it promised to be an angel, I was young and innocent. He pats my head and told me that bad things might happen in my future, but I didn't understand, I was only twelve years old.

When I was sixteen I had seen that angel for the last time. He never mentioned his name but I remember him telling me that there was big plans for me, and then he vanished.

As I grew older I forgotten about that angel.


	2. One

**Castiel's Point of View** **(22 years earlier)**

 

I'm watching over the two I'm supposedly supposed to care for until the apocalypses arrives. They are seem to be too small to save the world, but God had said they are special and so, without questioning I believe him. I saw the one who they called, Dean Winchester, I look into his future a little bit enough to know that he's absolutely stunning. I flutter my wings, gosh I wish I had him as a vessel. 

Now I understand why Micheal wants to use him as a vessel and not any any generation of that bloodline, he is almost beyond perfection. It was as if God himself him sculpted him to perfection. 

**\----**

I had visited him to check-up on him a couple of times, but each time I erased his and his younger brother's memory of me, no need for them to remember me quite yet.  

**~*~**

** Dean's Point of View** **(Now) **

Sammy and I are solving a case in Munford, Tennessee. My eyes stay glued to the road, my eyes droop every now and then, I've become way past exhausted. The monster we are facing is a simple ghost that haunts the highway. It has been said it's been haunting this road for fifteen years, meeting the same fate, it has killed a lot of people.

"The body just had to be cremated," I groan. "It could've been an easy salt and burn."

"We have done cases like this before, so why are you now complaining?" Sam is looking outside his window.

I grunt my teeth, "ll I haven't slept for three days straight, and we haven't even caught the son of a bitch!"

 There, Dean!" A ghostly figure stands in  the middle of the wide empty road. I pull off to  the side of the road and the figure walks up to my car.

"You have to help me, my car has crashed and my husband has gone missing," the ghostly woman was in hysteria.

 _Oh great, she doesn't even know she's dead,_ I think to myself.

**\----**

The case has taken all night to solve. Sam seems to be a bit relieved, I even felt relieved. Finally I can take a nap.  On the way back to the cheap motel he passes out, exhausted from all that pressure.  I think it's safe to say we both need some well deserved slumber.

We're trying to act as if things were normal, but for a fact things aren't going to every be the same, no matter how hard we tried.

As I try to sleep, images of Hell flashes though my mind. I couldn't tell Sam what had happened, he wouldn't understand, or he wold try and re-seek revenge.

 

**\----**

** Castiel's Point of View **

I am using all my strength and grace to pull him out of Hell. I left a hand print, which left a forever bond between the both of us. 

When the Winchesters and friend decided who left such a mark they go to that pesky woman. She kept bothering to see my true form, but I gave her my name and telling her that I can't show her my face. She yet to continues and I finally show her, but it burned out her eyes. I warned her about this.

I knew that they were going to freak out when I reveal myself to them, not as and angel but in a human vessel.

**\----**

The day I formally met Dean Winchester he stabs me with a knife that is to slay a demon with. I look down and pull the knife out out of my chest his friend tried to hit me, but I put him to sleep. "Hello Dean," I tilt my head a little to the left.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to Bobby?" In a way he seems afraid.

"I am Castiel."

"Well, I got that bit, but what are you?"

"I am an Angel of the Lord." He looks at me with disbelief. Thunder rumbles and my wings appear. "Your friend is fine." I disappear.

**\----**

A year later they're "teaching" me about human things. I am sat next to Dean and I've could've sworn I felt him move closer to me. I suddenly felt a hand on my inner thigh. I turn towards him and our faces  are only inches apart.

"Sorry, Cas," he scoots away with a blush on his cheeks.

**\----**

** Dean's Point of View **

I was so close to kissing Cas, I knew I love him. Sam was the first and only to know. I look over at him and he's trying to figure out how a pen works, how cute. I smile as I show him how to use it.

 

 


End file.
